Conventional spatial exploration tools typically provide for the browsing of spatial environments and present information related to objects in a field of view of the spatial environment, such as names, identifiers, and other related information. Such in-the-field-of-view presentation tends to clutter the field of view and obscure features of the environment being viewed. For example, conventional special exploration tools can become so cluttered with information that seeing an un-obscured image of the spatial environment becomes nearly impossible.